


Blind Love

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Prompt (bolded): “Despite everything, I still care about you” ~Ria’s Writing Challenge  (find on Tumblr)Pairing: Bellamy Blake x ReaderWord Count: 1.5k
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: the 100





	Blind Love

You had been sitting in the mess hall waiting to meet up with Raven, but she was taking forever. As you waited you watched as Pike sat across from Bellamy. You would do anything to get him out of Arkadia. They seemed to be talking about something sensitive, seeing how cautiously Pike and Bellamy were looking around.

Finally Raven had arrived but just as Pike had left Bellamy, “Hey, give me a moment,” I tell her and head towards Bellamy.

“What the hell was that?” You whisper to Bellamy taking a seat where Pike was.

“Nothing,” Bellamy says a bit louder than you.

“Well, whatever the hell it was. I don’t like it. Stay away from Pike, please. For me,” You say.

“But what if Pike is right?” Bellamy whispers back.

“Considering what happened during the Mt. Weather funeral. What he has in mind is wrong, the grounders aren’t the enemy. I know you want revenge for Gina but sticking with Pike, is the wrong choice, okay? Choose the right one,” You say and leave Bellamy.

“What was that about?” Raven asks as you sit next to Raven.

“Nothing. I just wanted to check in on Bellamy,” You say. 

“Oh, because you have a thing for him right?” Raven chuckles.

“How’s your leg?” You ask, changing the topic.

“Don’t you change topics on me. I’ll answer when you do,” Raven says.

“I just care for him, that’s all. Now, how’s your leg?” I ask once more.

“Sure…anyways it’s alright. Abby is being difficult about the whole work thing,” She sighs.

“I’m sure you’ll work it out. You’re strong, I know you can push through it,” I nudge her as her expression falls.

Later that night you and Harper were watching the gate along with Lincoln and Monroe. After the sun had set, you see Pike and Bellamy, along with a few others approach. Bellamy makes his way to you guys as the three of you walk towards him.

“You need to step aside, right now,” Bellamy says.

“What are the guns for?” Harper asks.

“There’s an army out there. We need to hit them before they hit us,” Bellamy states.

“That army was sent to protect us,” You respond.

“Do we have a problem?” Pike questions from behind Bellamy.

“No. I have always done what is best for us. I need you to trust that I am doing that now. Monroe, Harper.” He says trying to convince us. Monroe and Harper then back away.

“Sorry Lincoln and Y/N,” Harper says.

“If you have always done what’s best for us, then you know that staying here is. You know that the army is meant to protect us, not attack,” You state but get no response.

“You too Y/N and Lincoln. Lincoln, you want to prove you’re one of us, let us pass,” Pike demands.

“I’m not moving,” Lincoln says.

“Same here,” You sat settling in for a long standoff.

“Get outta the way, grounder.” A man yells and points his gun to Lincoln.

“If you’re pointing a gun to him, you’re pointing a gun to me,” You state and step in front of Lincoln and dropping your gun. 

“Don’t do this Y/N,” Bellamy whispers.

“If you don’t want them to shoot at me. You’d stop this,” You whisper back. Soon enough Lincoln steps in front of you and grabs the man’s gun and grapes him by the neck holding a knife to him. The rest of the group starts to aim the guns at Lincoln.

“Guns down. Guns down!” Bellamy yells to his group.

“Do what he says. Now,” Pike agrees and gets everyone to calm down.

“So much for the good grounder,” Monty’s mom states.

“Quiet, Hannah,” Pike responds not wanting to rouse anyone else. “Whose people are you defending here, Lincoln?” Pike asks.

“Lincoln put down the knife. No one has to get hurt here,” Bellamy says.

“We can’t let you start a war,” You inject.

“We’re already at war,” Pike responds.

“You guys can’t stop this,” Bellamy tries to stop Lincoln.

“All unstationed security personnel report to the main gate,” A man over the PA system says as an alarm starts to go off and repeats the message. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Octavia asks her brother after making her way to us. Soon enough the guards make their way to us and disarm the group. Abby has the guards take Bellamy, Pike, and the rest of the group taken to lock up. But before they can get the rest of the group out, multiple people in the group start to shout and vote that Pike be put on the ballot to be the next Chancellor. Just what you need, you think to yourself.

The next day you were informed that Pike had won the votes for Chancellor. You were outside trying to gather your thoughts. You noticed Pike, Bellamy and their group make their way to the gates.

“What are you doing Bellamy?” You question running in front of them.

“Making the right choice, now get out of the way,” Bellamy responds.

“No, I’m not moving. What you’re probably about to do, is not the right choice. And you know that Bellamy. Stop this now, don’t start a war,” You try to convince him to stop.

“Move out of the way grounder!” A man yells and points a gun at you.

“Stand down. She’s one of us,” Pike says moving towards you and pushing the man’s gun down. “I’m the Chancellor now and what we’re doing is right. Unless you want to land yourself in lockup, I would stand down now if I were you,” Pike explains.

“Yes, sir,” You step out of the way seeing as you’re outnumbered and Bellamy won’t stop but you know that you’re not done. 

You wait for hours, for Bellamy to return. You think of the best possible way that you can stop the war and keep Pike at bay. A more hours pass and the group finally made their way through the gates. You alert Octavia and the two of you wait on the sidelines.

“Bellamy, you okay?” Octavia asks as the two of you make your way over to them.

“I’m fine,” Bellamy responds coldly.

“What happened out there?” You ask hoping to get an idea. But Bellamy just walks past the two of you.

“I’ll go talk to him, see if I can get anything out,” You say and head off as Octavia nods. You wait until Pike is done with his little speech and Bellamy is somewhere you can talk to him. You follow him into the Ark and wait until no one is around.

“Hey, can I talk to you?” You ask making your way to Bellamy.

“Can it wait? Pike needs me right now,” Bellamy pleads.

“Not it can’t. Please, now?” You ask but more demand. He sighs and follows you into your room.

“What the hell, Bellamy. You know you just started a war, right?” You say.

“The war started when the grounders set up camp near us,” Bellamy states back.

“Are you serious right now? You know they were here to protect us,” You respond.

“They blew up Mt. Weather. They killed Gina,” Bellamy says getting upset.

“Look, Bellamy. I get it, I really do. I get that you want revenge for Gina. I’d do anything to get my parents back. But you siding with Pike, the wrong side! Isn’t the way to do it,” You say trying to make your voice calming.

“You’re wrong Y/N. I have to do this, the grounders started the war and we have to end it,” Bellamy responds.

“You’re wrong, Bell. Just please stop now. I know this isn’t going to end well on either side. I don’t want you or anyone else to get hurt,” You say even calmer.

“Like I said, I have to do this. Now stay out of this, I don’t want to see you get hurt either,” Bellamy says and moves to the door.

“Bell, wait,” You turn him to face you but he keeps his head down. “ If you don’t want to lose me, you’ll let this go. I know you loved Gina but I also know that she held you back from…me. I love and care for you Bellamy and I know you care for me too. But I can’t stand here and take in this side of you. I will fight back if I have to,” You state putting your feelings out there, hoping it will stop him.

Bellamy sighs and brings his eyes to yours, “You’re right and despite everything we’ve gone through on the ground and with each other, I do still care about you. And I do love you, I didn’t realize it until now, but I know I do. But I told you I have to do this, not just for her, but for our people too,” Bellamy states and starts to head out of my room.

“Bell,” You stop him once again. “If you really do love and care for me, then you’d stop this and put yourself on the right side,” You say but he just walks out of your room.

You’re left with your own thoughts to process what just happened. How can he love you but not listen to you and realize that he’s on the wrong side you think to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I really don’t know how but I wrote this in 2 hours. I know I changed the prompt a bit but seeing as how things were playing out, i thought it worked. But TBH idk if the prompt worked where it did and I liked what I had written so much that I just kept it. Please lmk if it did, because I’m really unsure of the placement ahah. Otherwise, I’m really proud of this fic haha, I hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> (P.s. Idk if the title even works, but that’s what I came up with haha)


End file.
